


Damsel and the Wolf

by Dread_W0lf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animagus, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Romance, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Hurt Remus Lupin, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage Law Challenge, Marriage Proposal, My First Smut, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Patronus, Professor Remus Lupin, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Spoilers, Teacher Remus Lupin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity, Wedding Fluff, Werewolf Angst, Werewolf Remus Lupin, virgin remus lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread_W0lf/pseuds/Dread_W0lf
Summary: When a marriage law is introduced by the Ministry of Magic, Remus Lupin and eighteen-year-old Anastasia marry to avoid being forced into marriage with death-eaters. Although they haven't seen each other since they were Professor and student, they are forced to pretend to the world and the other Order of the Phoenix members that they married for love.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. To Be Unlawfully Wedded

**June 26th 1995**

A loud crack interrupted the otherwise peaceful night. A muggle might have misheard the unfamiliar noise as a car backfiring, but I knew the noise as well as a knock on my front door. A wizard had apparated nearby.

I pulled myself out of bed, fighting off the sleep threatening to close my eyelids. I tied my robe as I made my way to the front door. I certainly wasn’t dressed for company in my baggy pyjamas and cotton dressing gown. I opened the door and peaked outside.

There was a tall man with a long greying beard and sparkling eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. His robes were impressive; a velvety deep blue, with shiny golden moons and stars adorning the fabric. I hadn’t seen the man in nearly two years but he was easy to recognise.

“Professor Dumbledore!?”

“I’m sorry to bother you at this hour, Anastasia, but it couldn’t be avoided. I have urgent business to discuss with you,” Dumbledore said, his voice deep and grave.

“Of course,” I pulled the door wide open, “Come in.”

“I’m afraid there isn’t time for pleasantries,” Dumbledore extended his hand, “I need you to come with me immediately.”

“Where?” I asked, frowning. What could Dumbledore possibly need with me at this time in the morning?

Professor Dumbledore said nothing. He only gave a slight smile and extended his hand further. I understood what he meant. There wasn’t time for an explanation. I took his hand without hesitation.

With a loud crack we appeared on a dark street lined with town houses standing shoulder to shoulder. There wasn’t a person on the street and not even the sound of crickets to interrupt the silence. I didn’t doubt Dumbledore’s word, but I failed to see any emergency on the peaceful street. I looked up at him quizzically.

Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile. The street lights glared on his glasses. “The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimauld place, London.”

The moment Dumbledore finished his sentence a house began to appear between two others, seeming to push them out of the way as it formed. The house looked as though it had always been there, although it was in far greater disarray than the rest.

Not at all phased, Dumbledore confidently strode up the front steps to an old door with peeling paint while I picked my jaw off the floor. Perhaps to a worldly wizard such as Dumbledore such displays of magic were not that surprising but I still found each new spell I witnessed to be for lack of a better word, magical.

There was no doorknob of any kind on the door, only a door knocker in the shape of a silver snake and a doorbell, both of which Dumbledore ignored, instead opening the door with a flick of his wrist. Immediately two men rushed to us. Both faces were familiar but I recognised one of them right away.

“Professor Lupin?!” The words flew out like a question, despite there being no doubt in my mind that the man in front of me was Professor R. J. Lupin.

Recognition flickered across Lupin’s face and he smiled warmly, darkening the premature lines on his pale face. His worn robes hung very loose. Lupin was much thinner than when I last saw him and there were more flecks of grey through his light brown hair. “Ana! How are you my dear?” Lupin said cheerfully. Then his face suddenly became concerned, his hand hovering as though he meant to reach for me but changed his mind. “Are you alright, what’s happened?” Lupin’s eyes flickered to Dumbledore. “We got your patronus.”

“No one has been harmed, Remus, although the matter I wish to discuss is serious.”

The corner of the other familiar man’s mouth twitched as though there was something he wanted to say but thought better of it. He was skinny - even more so than Lupin - and there were dark circles underneath his dark eyes. His long, silky black hair hung around his shoulders. “Perhaps we should move elsewhere then,” he said, his gaze flickering to large and heavy drapes which were pulled tightly closed. The curtains were amongst a row of aged portraits hung on peeling wallpaper. That wasn’t the only part of the house that was in desperate need of T.L.C. The floor was worn threadbare and the chandelier that hung from the rather tall ceiling was covered in cobwebs and presumably spiders.

The man led us through the long, dusty hall, which was gloomily lit by gas lamps running the lengths of the walls. Only every few were lit, casting dark, dramatic shadows on the sparse carpet. The snake decorations continued from the front door through the hall so I assumed whoever the house belonged to was a Slytherin. Just off the hall was a dining room, just as dilapidated as the entry had been. Cobwebs covered a dresser that stood against the wall, presumably filled with china and most likely spiders.

We sat at the dusty table, my eyes flickering curiously between the three men. Whenever my gaze touched the man who’s name I didn’t know, I had the niggling feeling that I had seen him somewhere before.

“For the safety of all those involved, what I am about to discuss with you must be known by as few people as possible,” Dumbledore said, his eyes touching on the black haired man. “I had meant my patronus for Remus.”

“I woke Sirius when I got the message,” Lupin said, his forehead creasing.

“Ah, even the best laid plans,” Dumbledore sighed.

My gaze shot to the black haired man. Sirius. Sirius Black?! The Sirius Black that broke into Hogwarts during my last year of school? The one who tried to kill Harry Potter? The one who’s betrayal of the Potter’s led to their death?!

Lupin caught my look. “It’s not what you think,” he said quickly. “He didn’t do the things they say.”

“What Remus says is true,” Dumbledore said. “Sirius is not a death eater, never was, never has been. There will be time for a proper explanation later, but for now, can you believe our word that Sirius is innocent?”

My gaze moved from Dumbledore, to Sirius, then finally Lupin. Of course if Lupin believed Sirius to be innocent then I believed it too. And Dumbledore would never let a known death eater hear something he considered to be so important. “I trust your judgement,” I said with a nod.

“Now then, to the matter at hand,” Dumbledore said, leaning forward slightly, his hands resting clasped on the tabletop. “I have heard through my connections at the ministry that a new law is to come into place - it is to be announced in the daily prophet tomorrow. A marriage law.”

“A marriage law?” Lupin asked, frowning. “How does that affect us?”

“The law states that any unmarried person will be married to their most suitable genetic match in two weeks.”

I blinked several times. That’s ridiculous? How could they possibly be allowed to do that? I’d known that the ministry had been dropping the ball as of late, especially with the news if you-know-who returning, but this?

“What?!” Lupin scowled. “That’s ridiculous! And how is a suitable genetic match even to be determined?"

“They want all muggle-borns married to pure-bloods and then subsequently all half-bloods married to pure-bloods. The idea is to fix the genetic issues that the wizarding community has had for the last few years of pure-blood families producing squib children. They’re calling it a preventative measure against the extinction of wizard kind.”

“They can’t be serious?" Lupin held his hand up to stop Sirius, who was about to speak. "Surely there’s a way to stop such a thing?”

“Surely the pure-bloods will kick up a fuss,” Sirius said.

“I’ve done everything in my power to stop it and I’m afraid there’s nothing further I can do at this time, not that I will stop fighting to have it appealed. The ministry is trying to change everyone’s focus from Voldemort-”

My eyes widened a little. I had heard that Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been saying that you-know-who was back. The Daily Prophet was calling it blasphemy but I would never discount Dumbledore that quickly.

“-Returning. What’s more, any pure-blooded families that are involved with Voldemort are unfortunately all for the law.”

“How is that possible? What about their pure-blood values? Blood traitors and all that Slytherin bullshit,” Sirius said.

My gaze fell to my hands. Slytherin bullshit. Yeah. That’s about right.

“Not all Slytherin’s think that way, Sirius,” Lupin corrected, his gaze moving pointedly toward me.

“Yeah, yeah, no offence or anything,” Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. “Just that the majority I’ve known needed a real good kick in the-”

“I think we get the point, Sirius,” Lupin chided.

Sirius gave me a wide, crooked grin and winked.

“They see it as an opportunity,” Dumbledore continued. “They’ve already picked out who is going to be married to which death eater. Their idea is to marry as many witches and wizards from our side to theirs.”

“What could that possibly accomplish them?” Sirius asked.

“They convert who they can and learn what they can from those who won’t relent.”

No one said anything for a moment. Sirius frowned thoughtfully while Lupin shook his head. Lupin was the first to break the silence, slamming his palm down on the table. “They’ll have a hard time converting any of us,” he said.

“Only certain people have been chosen for death eaters and the like,” Dumbledore said. “Most of the Order is safe.”

“The Order?” I asked.

“The Order of the Phoenix,” Dumbledore said.

“We are an organisation originally founded by myself in the seventies to fight Voldemort and his followers. As Voldemort has returned, we have reformed.”

“And all of you are apart of this?” I asked, looking around the table.

Lupin nodded seriously.

“You bet we are,” Sirius said, leaning forward, a sudden intensity in his dark, glittering eyes.

“Seeing as the ministry refuses to take any action against Voldemort, we are the only resistance and therefore that much more important than ever before,” Dumbledore continued.

“You said _most_ of the Order was safe. Which of us have been chosen?” Lupin asked.

“Yourself I’m afraid, Remus,” Dumbledore admitted.

Lupin became very stoic, his lips pressed together into a thin line.

“Why Remus?” Sirius asked, frowning.

“Being a werewolf gives Remus a way into the pack of werewolves that are loyal to Voldemort. Obviously he views the risk of losing the werewolves too great. He’s matched Remus to another werewolf, a particularly savage woman, very unlikely to be swayed from her hatred against wizard-kind.”

“If that is my fate then so be it,” Lupin said, his voice soft but determined.

“Hopefully, if all goes according to my plan, such a fate will never come to pass,” Dumbledore said. “There’s a loophole. All unmarried witches and wizards between the ages of eighteen and fifty must marry their match within two weeks.”

Lupin blinked. “You want me to get married to someone else?”

“Precisely,” Dumbledore said, leaning his arms on the table.

Lupin shook his head. “There’s no one.”

“I understand that, Remus,” Dumbledore said nonchalantly, then turned his attention to me.

“The law is why I’ve brought you here, Anastasia. You have been picked to marry a death eater as well.”

A shiver ran up my spine. “Why me? I’m not part of the order.”

“Because you are a very capable witch belonging to Slytherin house and you aren’t in any way affiliated with Voldemort. Plus, your animagi status is public for the world to see, why wouldn’t Voldemort want you on his side, not ours?”

Sirius let out a low whistle. “Animagus, impressive.” Lupin shot him an exasperated look.

“There’s no one for me, either,” I said softly. I tried not to let the thought of being married to a death eater enter my mind. Who knows what they would do to a muggle-born, especially if they weren’t happy about the law.

Dumbledore nodded silently then after a moment looked across the table at Lupin.

There was a loud screech of the leg’s of Lupin’s chair being scraped suddenly across the floor. He was on his feet in seconds, a dark look focused on Dumbledore. “You can’t seriously be suggesting-”

“The both of you need to escape the law and neither of you are attached,” Dumbledore said, shrugging matter-of-factly.

My cheeks flushed as I realised what they meant. Dumbledore wanted Lupin and I to get married to avoid the law. An image of myself in a wedding gown and Lupin in dress robes flashed through my mind. There was no time to process the information before Lupin’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I cannot marry Anastasia!” Remus said. “I’ll marry the werewolf!”

A strange emptiness prickled in my chest and my eyes stung. I didn’t expect Lupin to be jumping for joy but for him rather marry a feral werewolf woman who had pledged herself to Voldemort? That hurt. I kept my eyes glued to my hands, avoiding Lupin’s gaze.

“Remus, consider it rationally,” Dumbledore said calmly.

“No! I won’t consider it. It isn’t an option!”

“Remus-”

“No. I will not marry Anastasia. I will not drag her down to my level,” Lupin said.

My head snapped up, immediately meeting Lupin’s gaze. There was stubbornness in his eyes but also great sadness. He didn’t want to marry me because he thought I was too good for him? That was ridiculous! How could Lupin possibly think so lowly of himself? The stinging in my eyes became fully formed tears that I tried my best to blink back. The tears that managed to spill I wiped away as discretely as possible.

“You would do nothing of the sort, Remus,” Dumbledore said.

“No? Would the marriage not be public knowledge then?”

“Yes, it would have to be, there’s no way around it.”

“Then I would drag her down! She’d be a pariah! An outcast! As far as the world is concerned, marrying me would be the same as being bitten! It would damn her to being looked down upon, rejected and discriminated against for the rest of her life! I will not have it!”

Dumbledore remained calm and diplomatic. He didn’t seem at all surprised by Lupin’s reactions. “Do you truly think being married to a death eater is a better fate than being married to you, Remus?”

Lupin fell quiet then.

“You might be ready to sacrifice yourself but Anastasia will have to marry a death eater as well.”

“She can marry someone else,” Lupin said softly, his gaze focused on me. There was a strange look in his eyes that I couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Who? I examined all the viable options,” Dumbledore said. “You are both unattached, both capable wizards and both of you are trust worthy of keeping the order a secret.”

Dumbledore’s words inspired a small spark of pride within me. I sat up a little straighter. His trust was something worth earning.

“I’m too old. Too poor. Too dangerous. Ana deserves someone whole, she deserves better,” Lupin’s voice was hoarse, his eyes now glued to his feet, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“You can keep her safe,” Dumbledore reasoned.

Lupin let out a short, bitter laugh. “Safe? The safest thing for Anastasia is to keep as far away from me as possible. Why should she have to deal with a werewolf tearing through her house once a month?”

“If you’d like, Remus, the Order has plenty of resources to begin making your wolfsbane potion again. I’m sure Severus wouldn’t mind brewing it for you.”

Both Sirius and I shot Dumbledore an unconvinced look. I’d spent seven years with Snape as my head of house and I seriously doubted he ‘wouldn’t mind’ brewing wolfsbane for Lupin. He had, after all, exposed him to the whole school and caused Lupin to resign. I remembered the day it happened well.

Dumbledore gave a small smile.“He will brew it either way.”

Lupin was shaking his head. “You haven’t even asked her!”

“Let’s, shall we?”

The intensity of the three men’s eyes all staring at me made it hard to think. “I obviously don’t want to marry a death eater,” I said, speaking slowly. I wanted to make sure I spoke each word right so there was no misunderstanding of my feelings. I turned to Lupin, “And I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. I’ve told you that before. It doesn’t affect who you are.”

Lupin had a distraught look in his eyes. “There must be someone else,” he said, speaking at barely a whisper, not taking his eyes off of me. He seemed desperate, almost pleading.

“I promise you, there isn’t, Remus,” Dumbledore assured him. “This is the best situation I could come up with.”

“I don’t doubt your judgement,” Lupin said, his voice still soft. Then he nodded. “Alright then.”

A flood of relief filled me. I would marry Lupin, not some stranger or some death eater. I knew Lupin, I trusted and respected him.

“Before you both agree to the plan there are more delicate aspects of the law that need to be discussed. I’m not sure if you’d rather privacy?” Dumbledore said, looking at Sirius.

Lupin frowned. “Whatever it is, Sirius can hear it,” then to me, “Provided Anastasia is alright with that.”

I nodded. The law was going to be public tomorrow anyway, Sirius may as well hear it here and now.

“Alright. As time is of the essence, I would prefer that you do not interrupt what I am about to tell you, no matter how fell you find the detail to be. When I’m finished, I will give the two of you time to talk it over before we finalize the plan.” Dumbledore waited for both of us to nod before he continued. “As the law’s purpose is to increase the genetic diversity of wizard kind, it has been designed to make the likely hood of children being produced from marriages as likely as possible.”

Lupin’s hands gripped the table’s edge, knuckles turning white.

“Therefore,” Dumbledore continued, “consummation of the marriage is required within twenty-four hours of the marriage ceremony and then twice a week from thereon.”

I felt my eyes widen. How could they possibly hope to enforce that!? It’s barbaric! Ludicrous!

Sirius looked taken aback but Lupin looked down right appalled. He opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him.

“I’m almost finished. Furthermore, all forms of muggle and wizard contraception are strictly banned from use. Both of these aspects are to be regulated by charms placed on the wedding rings. Failure to meet these aspects without reason will result in a sentence to Azkaban, the same as the penalty of failing to comply with the law. Furthermore, any two people caught attempting to avoid the matchmaking portion of the law by marrying before the deadline, for any reason other than love, will be given the same punishment. Therefore if you agree to this marriage, you will have to act as though you are in love whenever you’re in public. As few people as possible should know the truth, unfortunately, even the other order members. It cannot leave this room.”

If Lupin had looked appalled before, now he was horrified. “They can’t be serious!”

Sirius snorted and received a sharp jab in the ribs from Lupin for doing so.

“Unfortunately they are,” Dumbledore said.

“They have been very thorough in the spells and potions that their charms will detect too. Unless we can find a new method that the ministry isn’t aware of, I cannot see a way around it currently.

“Sirius and I will leave the two of you to talk it over. I understand that this is all very shocking and a decision should not be made lightly, but please remember that time is currently in a rather short supply. The law will be announced at six A.M and I expect that we shall hear from the other order members shortly afterwards.”

Sirius didn’t hesitate in following Dumbledore out of the room, but he did pause at the door to give Lupin a reassuring look. Then he pulled the door shut behind him, causing dust to shower from the roof.

It took the longest thirty seconds of my life to lift my gaze to meet Lupin’s.

He sat slowly in his chair again, searching my eyes. “I’m sorry you’re wrapped up in all this,” he said.

I gave a half-hearted smile, “ _I’m_ sorry _you’re_ wrapped up in all of this.”

Lupin gave a soft laugh, but the smile didn’t meet his eyes as it had in the entrance hall. The noise lingered in the leaden silence between us.

“There isn’t really a choice, is there?” Lupin asked.

I shook my head. “The only question is if you’re willing to do it.”

Lupin reached across the table but stopped short, leaving his hand in the empty space between us. “I would never leave you to marry a death eater. Never. I had just hoped their was a better option for you than me.”

“Lupin-”

“Under the circumstances, perhaps you should call me Remus,” Lupin said, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

“Remus.” A thrill came over me as I repeated his name. It was a lovely name. It suited him well. “If I have to be stuck with someone, there’s no one I’d rather be stuck with than you.”

Lupin smiled but again it didn’t reach his eyes. There was a strange twinkling in them, an emotion that I couldn’t pinpoint. “I feel the very same.”

Dumbledore and Sirius both watched us expectantly as we emerged from the dining room. Dumbledore seemed to smile at us as though he already knew we’d agreed to go along with his plan.

“Your plan is the best way forward,” Lupin said with a nod. His voice was controlled and his face was stoic.

Dumbledore nodded, then checked his watch, an odd object with multiple hands that seemed to point to planets rather than numbers. “I shall send out word to the other order members to meet in the morning. Remus, Sirius, you will have to act as though this meeting never happened and you never heard of the law. When I’ve finished going over the details, Remus, head straight to Anastasia’s. I’ll meet you both there with the details of the ceremony. The quicker it happens, the better.”

“I understand,” Lupin said.

Dumbledore turned to me, the sparkle in his eyes returning. “I would like you to join the order of the phoenix, Anastasia. You’re a capable witch, you’re trustworthy and your skills as an animagus could aide us greatly. It goes without saying that you will still be protected, no matter your answer.”

A thrill ran over me, causing goosebumps to sprout up my arms. “Of course, I’d be honoured.”

Dumbledore smiled warmly and held out his arm. “It’s getting quite late, allow me to escort you home?”

Lupin cleared his throat, “If it’s alright with Ana, I’d prefer if we had some time to discuss all this. I would, of course, escort her home myself.”

I looked back at Lupin, standing tall behind me. Suddenly it all seemed real, more than just a plan. I was going to marry Lupin. Where would we live? Did he live here? He said he’d woken Sirius up, so he must have been sleeping here at least. It seemed a huge house, I suppose there would be enough room for us to live alongside Sirius. Would we sleep in the same bed? It seemed a silly question, of course, most married couples do sleep in the same bed. Then the thought of Lupin and I and beds really hit me and suddenly I felt eternally grateful that Lupin had proposed I stay behind.

“We do have a lot to talk about,” I said.

My response seemed to please Dumbledore. “Very well then,” he said airily, “I shall see you both tomorrow, or rather, in a few hours. Do try to get some sleep, I have a feeling it is going to be an awfully big day.”

Sirius walked Dumbledore to the door, shutting it behind him. A few moments later, a loud crack announced to us all that he had left.

“Well,” Sirius said, stretching his arms out dramatically above his head. “I’m beat. I’ll see you lot tomorrow. Don’t get up to trouble without me.”

“You are the trouble,” Lupin grumbled.

“Compliment. Taken,” Sirius shouted over his shoulder as he stomped up the grand staircase at the end of the gloomy hall.

“I take it you two are good friends,” I said.

“Old friends. Very old friends,” Lupin said. His eyes were on the staircase where Sirius had disappeared but he seemed like he was seeing something far away in his mind. He smiled, but it was a bitter-sweet smile. “Yes, we are good friends,” he said, coming back from his thoughts.

“Shall we move somewhere more comfortable? I’m afraid that there isn’t a section of the house that hasn’t fallen into disarray, but the couch in the drawing room is comfortable and the fireplace works.”

I nodded eagerly. Grimauld place didn’t just look gloomy, the place felt like it had no heating or insulation either.

Lupin led the way up the dusty staircase to the first floor, pushing open a creaky door and lighting his wand. The drawing room was, as with the rest of the house, was in need of a good cleaning. Large curtains were drawn shut over windows that must have looked out over the street - the light from street lamps peaked out from the curtains edges. There was no breeze in the room but the fabric swayed as if the window was open. Upon closer inspection, there were small creatures living in the fabric. They were covered in dark hair and looked quite like fairies with beetle wings.

“Doxies,” Lupin said, lighting the fireplace. “A rather nasty infestation. It’ll take a lot of doxycide to drive them out.”

“They’re venomous, right?” I asked, eyeing the curtain warily.

“Only if you get bitten.” Lupin sat on the sofa. “We should be alright over here. If we don’t bother them, they probably won’t bother us.”

“ _Probably_ ,” I said, hesitating by the arm of the chair. Sitting by Lupin felt odd. We’d always sat face to face, him at the head of the class or behind his desk. Sitting side to side felt strange. It was… familiar, informal, it breached the unspoken code between student and professor. I supposed, so did marrying your professor. If I couldn’t sit beside him without getting red cheeks and a belly full of butterflies tomorrow was ought to be an utter disaster.

“I don’t bite, you know,” Lupin said. Then he seemed to wince at his own words.

I knew what he was thinking, that he _could_ bite. Eager to assure Lupin that I wasn’t afraid of him, I plopped myself onto the cushion beside his.

The fireplace was bright enough to softly light the room and warm enough that it eased the chill from my fingers. It was flanked on either side by tall, ornate glass fronted cabinets. There seemed to be dried snakeskin stored inside, among other dark magical items.

My gaze travelled back to Lupin. The scars cutting across his face shone in the firelight. My eyes followed one across his forehead, across the bridge of his nose and through his cheek. I could see where claws had touched his skin. I had the urge to trace the line with the tip of my finger. I shoved my hands under my thighs. He wore the scars so well. They didn’t disfigure his appearance, they were part of it, part of him. Then I realised how long I’d been staring at Lupin, long enough to draw his attention. I felt my cheeks flush and I scurried to find something to say.

“Do you live here?”

“Since Sirius offered it to the order of the Phoenix,” Lupin said. “Although to be honest I don’t spend many nights here. I’m usually out on order business.”

“So the house belongs to Sirius, then.” It hadn’t even crossed my mind that the house might belonged to Lupin, with the classic Slytherin decorum.

“Yes, despite being blasted off the family tree, it appears his mother was unable to disinherit him.”

I frowned. “Blasted off the family tree?”

Lupin nodded his head across the room.

In the dim lighting the large tapestry had escaped my notice. There were many names written on the tree and a few spots that seemed to have been burned off.

“Sirius ran away from home when he was still at school. He didn’t agree with his family’s values. His mother blasted him off the family tree for it.”

“His family dislike muggles,” I said.

Lupin’s mouth twitched. “That would be an understatement. I believe one of his relatives lobbied for muggle-hunting to be legal. Sirius moved in with the Potter’s.”

“And you said he didn’t betray them,” I said.

Lupin shook his head. “He was supposed to be secret keeper but he changed his mind at the last moment. He wanted to pull off a bluff. Sirius was James’ best friend, he was the obvious choice for secret keeper. We knew that there was a spy in the order, we’d known it for months. There were four of us, all close friends, we called ourselves the marauders. Sirius, James, Peter and I. Sirius thought it too dangerous to take the risk that I wasn’t the spy. After all, I was, am, a werewolf and many werewolves are unhappy about the prejudice that the wizarding world holds for our kind. Sirius thought it better to trust Peter. He thought that he was too cowardly to have betrayed us to Voldemort.”

I felt myself frown. Lupin had said Voldemort's name. The only person I had ever heard do that was Dumbledore.

“But he was the spy,” I said softly.

Lupin nodded, his eyes hard. “He sold them out, then framed Sirius for it. You see, it wasn’t hard for Peter to disappear. When the three of them found out I was a werewolf, they wanted to make my transformations easier on me. They learned to become animagi.”

“Only humans are in danger from a werewolf,” I said.

“Exactly. They never would have been allowed in with me during the full moon, it was an incredibly dangerous thing that they did, after all. So they became illegal animagi, never registering with the ministry of magic, keeping the secret just between the four of us.”

“So the explosion? Peter just turned into an animagus?” “And ran away into hiding. Sirius thought that he was dead. He stayed sane in Azkaban in his animagus form, the dementors couldn’t sense the difference, they could only sense that he was there. When he saw a photo of the Weasley’s in the news, on their holiday in Egypt, he saw Ron’s rat in the picture.”

“Sirius recognised Peter’s animagus form,” I guessed.

“He did, only further confirmed by the missing finger on the rats foot, just like Peter would have had.”

“And Sirius used his animagus form to escape Azkaban?”

“And to easily avoided the searches for him. Everyone was searching for Sirius Black, not for a big black dog. He came straight to Hogwarts, after Peter. He wanted to keep Peter away from Harry. He never actually intended to cause such a scene.”

I shook my head, my eyebrows drawing together. To be blamed for your best friend’s death, to have everyone, the whole world believe you were responsible! “Why doesn’t everyone know about this? The whole wizarding world is still on the hunt for Sirius! They all still think he’s guilty! Why aren’t they out there looking for Peter?”

Lupin's eyes softened. “Not everyone is like you, Ana,” he said. “Most people wouldn’t want to hear what a werewolf has to say and now people are beginning to doubt Dumbledore, of all people! If they won’t believe us about Voldemort, then they aren’t going to believe us about Sirius Black. More, we don’t have any proof. If I hadn’t seen that Peter was alive with my own two eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it either and trust me, I didn’t want to believe that Sirius was guilty.”

“The ministry is a joke,” I said.

“Yes,” Lupin said, then he sighed heavily. “Unfortunately that brings us back to our current predicament.”

I bit my lip and stared into the crackling fire. It was hard to look Lupin in the eye when we talked about the law. It was hard to look at him at all.

“It’s not too late to back out,” Lupin said softly, his voice deep. “I would more than understand.”

My head shot up. I’d relaxed into the couch while we’d talked but now my muscles were stiff. The thought of being married to Lupin might have made me feel shy but the idea of marrying a death eater was a nightmare. “No! I don’t want that at all,” I said. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

“No,” Lupin said firmly. “When I agreed I made a commitment to you, Ana. I won’t back out, not unless you want too.”

“I don’t.”

“Then nothing’s changed.”

I nodded, fighting to keep my eyes on his, despite the butterflies fluttering around in my abdomen.

“Right then, where to begin,” Lupin said, sitting forward. He clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his thighs. “I suppose we’ll need to live together. It would appear odd if we didn’t.”

“My lease is up at the end of the month,” I said.

"Where are you staying?”

“Hogsmeade. I haven't been there long. I spent some time researching transfiguration after I left Hogwarts but nowhere stuck. When I found myself wondering what I should do I ended up in Hogsmeade. It felt right, somehow, to be close to Hogwarts.”

A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Lupin’s lips. “I felt that way when I taught there.”

I smiled to myself at that small connection we shared. “So, I suppose I should move in here? Assuming it’s alright with Sirius.”

Lupin waved me off. “Sirius won’t care at all, besides, he’s given his house to the order. As an order member, you have every right to live here.”

“Well, I don’t have many things, but I do have some furniture. I should be able to sell it by the end of the month.”

“No, don’t do that. There’s plenty of space here to store your things. I’ll clean up a room for you,” Lupin said.

“Don’t go to the trouble, I’m not afraid of some good cleaning work.”

“Consider it already taken care of,” Lupin insisted.

“Stubborn,” I quipped.

Lupin laughed softly.

The crackling and warmth of the fireplace was quickly making this my favourite of all the rooms of Grimauld place so far. Although, the company might have had something to do with it too. Even under the circumstances, it was nice to see Lupin again. We’d had many a late night conversation in his office over a hot beverage while he’d taught at Hogwarts. That fact brought a sense of familiar ease to an otherwise awkward situation.

Lupin cleared his throat, drawing my attention away from the fire. His gaze remained intently on the flames. It seemed to be his turn to avoid my gaze. “I suppose there’s no point in delaying talk of the other aspects of the law any further.”

“No,” I agreed. Then I took a deep breath, gathering courage for what I was about to say. “I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“Neither have I,” Lupin said. “But it should be easy enough to put on an act. It isn’t as though we haven’t seen other couples before.”

That surprised me. I studied Lupin’s face. The firelight shined softly off the smattering of grey that adorned his hair. Lupin was far from unattractive and he was a perfectly charming person, not to mention kind. Surely it wasn’t possible no one had ever been interested in him, even with the prejudice against werewolves. If Lupin had never been in a relationship, it must have been by his own choice. Despite that, he had misunderstood my meaning.

“No, I mean, I’ve never been with anyone before.”

Lupin glanced at me then, one eyebrow just slightly raised. “You mean-”

“I’m a virgin,” I said, the butterflies in my stomach assaulting me once again.

“Oh,” Lupin said. Then he cleared his throat, his eyes preoccupied around the room. “So am I.”

I blinked. Then I composed myself, looking sharply away. The blush in my cheeks was hotter than the warmth from the fire. “Oh,” was all I managed to say. It was awkward, yes, but there was an edge to the warmth I felt that was more than just embarrassment.

“I never planned to be in a relationship,” Lupin admitted, his gentle voice breaking the silence. “And I never planned to have children.”

“I know we can’t use contraception but there are still things we can do,” I assured him. “My cycle is fairly regular, most of the time, so we should be able to avoid… the days when I’m more likely to conceive.”

Lupin looked up at me then, giving a weak smile. “I’m afraid you’re getting the short stick of this, my dear. Being forced into this without your consent. Being forced to carry a child-”

“It might not come to that.”

Lupin nodded. There was a crease between his eyebrows. “If it does,” he said softly, “And the child is infected with lycanthopy-”

“There’s no evidence that it’s passed from parent to child.”

“Not many werewolves marry, let alone have children,” Lupin said lightly. “Any chance is too great. So, if the child is a werewolf-”

“It will make no difference to me.”

Lupin nodded thoughtfully but said nothing. He leaned forward, his hair falling out from behind his ear. His eyes were intent on the fire.

“We’re in this together,” I said.

Lupin was quiet for a moment then his lips stretched into a small smile. He leaned back into the cushions and gave me a short nod. “Together.”

I curled up into the couch, revelling in the peaceful silence with nothing but the soft crackles of the wood in the fireplace. I felt like my mind had been stuffed with information and now it was brimming full. My eyelids began to droop, the early hour catching up to me. I yawned lazily into my arm. Lupin looked concerned.

“Perhaps we’d better get you to bed.”

“I’m-” I interrupted myself with another yawn “-fine.”

“Very convincing,” Lupin got to his feet, “Come along, I don’t want you splinching yourself.”

I felt as though I had to drag myself up onto my feet, like my body had turned to lead while I sat on the couch.

“You don’t have to come, really, I’ll be fine,” I said.

“I’d feel better accompanying you, besides, I gave Dumbledore my word that I would make sure you got home safe. I doubt he’d be impressed to find that you’d gone by yourself and splinching your ear off.”

“I’m not going to splinch my ear off,” I huffed.

Lupin chuckled and made a sudden movement as if he meant to offer his hand but changed his mind. Instead he offered his arm to me, covered by his thick sweater. Determined to show Lupin that I was not afraid to touch him, I reached for his hand instead. He gave a timid smile and squeezed. His skin was soft and warm. The pleasant jolt in my abdomen returned.

I focused on my living room, the couches, the colours of the floor and the walls.

Crack!

A cold breeze blew over me, so different from the cosy fireside I had become accustomed too. The front door to my house was wide open - I’d completely forgotten to shut it in my haste to follow Dumbledore.

“Shoot!” I said, regrettably slipping my hand out from Lupin’s warm fingers and hurrying to the door.

“You left it open?” Lupin asked.

“Yes, bugger me! I was so distracted by Dumbledore.”

The chill in the room was beyond ridiculous. I heard Lupin’s footsteps approaching as I looked outside. Everything seemed normal. The street was dead, most likely everyone was asleep and no one had even noticed that my front door had been wide open for hours. I could feel Lupin behind me, looking over my shoulder.

“Do you mind if I check around?” Lupin asked. I glanced back at him. He looked concerned, there was a thin line between his eyebrows. “Just to be sure no one got in. Better safe than sorry.”

“Go ahead,” I said, pulling the the door shut. It was already better, just stopping the wind from whipping around inside. I was lucky there wasn’t a dozen leaves in my living room. I locked the door and followed Lupin, who had his wand drawn, into the kitchen. He checked very thoroughly in every room. He entered my bedroom last, seeming to hesitate at the doorway, as though he didn’t want to intrude. He poked his head into the wardrobe and on-suite, even checking under the bed.

“Everything seems to be in order,” Lupin said finally. “You didn’t notice anything out of place or missing?”

I shook my head. “No, everything seemed fine, other than the freezing cold.”

“Good,” Lupin said. Then he rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather awkward. “Ah, I suppose I’ll see you in the morning then. I’ll leave you to get some sleep.”

“Thank you for checking the house.”

“Of course,” Lupin said softly. “You did lock the door, didn’t you?”

I rolled my eyes but smiled. “Yes mum.”

Lupin smiled too. He hesitated and an odd expression came over his face that I couldn’t quite place. “Sleep well,” he said finally. Then with a crack he was gone.


	2. Engagement

****June 26** ** ** **th** ** ****1995** **

A noise roused me from my sleep, but I was far too tired to care what it was. Instead I rolled over, pulling my blankets up to my head. I was almost back to sleep when the noise came again, a tapping. I pulled my pillow over my head. It was a while longer this time before the noise occurred again. It was like someone was knocking on my front door.

Oh!

I was upright in a flash. Last night, or rather, earlier this morning, was so far away in my mind it felt as if it were a dream. But no, that was Lupin knocking on my front door and he was waiting out there for me to let him in. I felt an odd tugging in my abdomen along with a new shiver of nerves as I sprung out of bed.

“Coming!” I called out, hastily pulling on my dressing gown as I rushed for the door. I yanked it open, only thinking about my appearance _after_ I saw the tall figure waiting for me.

Last night I’d only seen Lupin in dim lighting but now in the bright light I could truly see him. He definitely _was_ thinner than he had been when he was teaching at Hogwarts and there was more grey through his hair. Despite that and the lines on his face, he did still appear quite young. Most of the scars that slashed through his face were old but some of them looked more recent. He hadn’t been taking wolfsbane anymore, I remembered. When werewolves have no humans to track they take to hurting _themselves._ My heart ached at the thought. If nothing else came from this marriage law, at least Lupin would be able to take his potion again. His stood tall over me, his head bent to look at my face.

“Oh! Sorry!” I said, pushing the door aside. “I was still asleep. I didn’t realise you were knocking on the door.”

“ _I’m_ sorry to interrupt your sleep,” Lupin said politely, stepping into the house.

I shut the door and tied the sash on my robe, not that there was much point, seeing as Lupin had already seen my baggy, worn pyjamas. “I should have set an alarm, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I’m not even dressed. Would you mind waiting a moment?”

“Not at all,” Lupin said, strolling into the living room.

“I’ll be right back, make yourself at home,” I said before bustling back into my bedroom. I shut the door behind me, although it was somewhat pointless, seeing as Lupin _was_ going to see me naked in just a few hours anyway.

Oh merlin. Remus Lupin was going to see me naked in just a few hours. I needed a shower. I needed to shave. I needed to wash my hair.

I jumped in the shower, trying my best to multi-task. I shampooed my hair and then left the conditioner to soak in while I shaved my legs. In my haste I managed to cut myself three times. After shaving under my arms I paused for a moment. I knew that some muggle men where very fussy when it came to women’s pubic hair. Briefly, I considered shaving it off, but then it occurred to me that the wizarding world wasn’t the same as the muggle one. Besides, Lupin didn’t seem like the kind of man who would complain about the hair on a woman. No, I wouldn’t shave I decided firmly. The muggle men that complain are morons. I brushed my teeth before I hopped out, wrapping myself in a towel.

My wardrobe was full of clothes but I had no idea what to wear. What did one wear to their sort-of-arranged-but-not-really wedding? It seemed wrong to wear jeans and a t-shirt. A dress? But which one? I didn’t want to seem _too_ dressed up but I didn’t want to be under dressed either. I finally decided on a nice lilac sun-dress - It was summer after all.

When I opened my door Lupin was surveying my bookshelf.

“The couch works you know,” I said.

Lupin turned, his eyes taking me in. I felt another pleasurable wave of nerves. “I was just looking through your book collection.”

“I’m afraid it’s been quite ignored as of late. Nothing’s been grabbing my attention.”

“I’ll lend you something,” he said.

My heart was slamming in my chest. I felt like every thought I’d had in the shower was written across my face. My mind was abuzz with things that didn’t help my poor heart. Lupin was going to touch me. His hands were going to feel my skin, his pink lips were going to press against mine. Our bodies were going to slide against each other. I was going to see him naked. Then I couldn’t help imagining what Lupin would _look_ like naked.

“How did everyone take the news?” I asked, trying desperately to distract myself.

“Some better than others. Molly Weasley was the angriest. Her sons Bill and Charlie are going to have to marry. Bill has Fleur, of course, but I don’t think that’s much of a comfort to her.”

“Did anyone say anything to you when you left?”

“Molly asked where I was going but no one tried to follow me. Dumbledore shouldn’t be far behind,” he said.

I nodded, glancing at the door. The thought of Dumbledore’s arrival sent another pulse of nerves through me. I could feel the anticipation all over, from my head to my toes and my fingertips.

“Before he arrives,” Lupin started, his voice strange. He stepped towards me, making my heart thump. Merlin, I needed to get a handle on my nerves. “I know that this… engagement isn’t what you had planned for yourself, but since it is an engagement, I thought I should make it official.” Lupin reached inside his robes.

My breath caught. It couldn’t possibly be an engagement ring, could it? It was. The ring was modest, simple and beautiful. A single diamond set in the centre of a white gold band. It glittered in the light. My heart was in my throat.

“This was my mother’s,” he said, stepping closer again, holding the ring between his thumb and forefinger.

“Lupin,” I said, the noise barely a whisper. Almost unconsciously, I stepped back. “I can’t take that. It’s-it’s precious.”

“Of course you can,” Lupin dismissed.

I shook my head. My hands were shaking. I was numb all over. “You should save it.”

Lupin’s lips twisted into an odd smile. “For whom? I never planned to be married but now that I am to be, I thought it should be used.”

“But- I-”

“Think of it as a sign of my commitment to you. Like you said last night, we’re in it together. I _want_ you to have this.”

I looked into Lupin’s eyes. They were beautiful, of course, with striking green and centres of yellow, but it was more than that. His eyes were so earnest. He truly _did_ want me to have the ring. It was such an honour his was offering me, how could I deny him?

“I’d be honoured.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Lupin’s lips and he reached, slowly, for my hand. I stepped forward and gave it to him. He held it gently, cautiously, as though he didn’t want to frighten me. He slid the ring onto my finger and gazed down at me.

I failed to make words for a few moments. “It’s beautiful,” I said finally, not taking my eyes off his. He was so close, closer than we had ever been. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. So easy it would be to close the distance, to press my lips against his. What would it feel like? Soft and warm? Would it burn and tingle? Would my lips ache and throb, desperate for more?

There was a knock on the door. I jumped. It was Dumbledore, of course, but I had been so wrapped up in myself that I’d completely forgotten about his arrival. Lupin immediately let go of my hand but my skin still tingled where his warmth had been.

I bustled to the door, pulling it open with a yank. Dumbledore didn’t appear to have suffered at all from the sleeplessness of the night. He smiled cheerfully, his eyes twinkling as always behind his spectacles. “Good morning, Anastasia.”

“Professor Dumbledore,” I said. I couldn’t feel my lips as I spoke. I moved out of the way to let him in.

“I trust you slept well,” he said.

“Very.”

“Everything went smoothly?” Lupin asked. He was stiff, his back straight.

“Perfectly,” Dumbledore said. “I believe that the best place for the ceremony to take place is on Hogwarts grounds. That way no one can apparate in and interrupt the ceremony. I certainly don’t expect anyone to be aware of what’s taking place, but better to take the precaution.”

Lupin nodded. “Are we to leave now then?”

“Not quite. I still have to arrange for a ministry official to oversee the ceremony and perform the charms on your wedding rings. It is of great importance that the official truly believe that this marriage is for love. The two of you will need to make it seem as real as possible.”

Dumbledore’s gaze fell to my left hand. His eyes sparkled and an I felt an odd pulse of nerves. “Ah, I see you’ve already taken care of an engagement ring. Good. While I arrange things with the ministry, I would like the two of you to head to diagon alley and purchase some… props, if you will. Wedding rings, dress robes, and a dress, of course.”

Dumbledore retrieved a small bag, filled presumably with coins from the way it jingled.

Lupin had opened his mouth but the headmaster stopped him. “Consider it a wedding present, Remus,” he said, his mouth twitching into a smile.

Reluctantly, Lupin took the bag.

“Head to Hogwarts when you’re finished. I’ll meet you there with the ministry official. He’ll want to interview the both of you before the wedding, so perhaps you’d better get your details straight.”

“Details?” I asked.

“How you got together, why you fell for each other, how Remus proposed,” Dumbledore waved his hand about, “If he asks you questions you need to have co-ordinated answers.”

I nodded. It _would_ be a dead give away if the official asked where we first began dating and Lupin and I gave completely different answers.

“Oh and it wouldn’t hurt for people to notice you flouncing about together,” Dumbledore said, heading out the door. “It is, after all, the happiest day of your lives.” The headmaster glanced at us over his shoulder, smiling, and with a crack, he disaperated.

“I suppose we should get the details sorted out before we leave,” Lupin said.

“Alright, where do we start?” I asked. “Where we met is easy, Hogwarts.”

Lupin looked troubled by that but I couldn’t understand why. _That_ wasn’t the hard part. It had actually _happened._ He noticed my interest.

“People are going to think we were having an affair,” he said.

“That’s ridiculous. You would never do such a thing.”

“It doesn’t matter. They’ll still think it. The daily prophet will have a field day.”

I wanted to tell Lupin he was wrong, but he wasn’t. I’d read the articles the daily prophet wrote about him once he’d resigned from Hogwarts. They were horrible. I remembered reading them, how they had made my blood boil. They had written about Lupin like he was some sort of beast. They didn’t even know him and they slandered his name. They told the world about his condition, a man who had tried his whole life to keep it secret, just so he could have a taste of normalcy. Now, because he was keeping me safe, they would accuse him of misconduct. I wanted to yell at them but, unfortunately, as there were no daily prophet writers around, I welled up with tears instead.

“Ana?” Lupin looked concerned. He took a step forward and then hesitated. “It’s alright. If you’ve changed your mind I’ll more than understand.”

“I haven’t,” I said firmly, my voice thick. I swallowed against my tears, trying to blink them back. 

Lupin nodded but he still looked worried. “I’m sorry this is to be so arduous for you.”

I let out a bark of laughter, causing Lupin to look at me like I was mad. “I’m not sad about what they’ll say about _me,_ I’m _mad_ about what they’re going to say about you!”

Lupin looked taken aback.

“I hate what they write about you. I hated it when you resigned from Hogwarts and I hate that because you’re marrying me to _save my life_ they’re going to say horrible things about you _again_!”

Lupin blinked. He seemed to be staggered. Nothing was said for a moment, although his lips parted as though he had the intention of speaking. “Ana,” he began softly. “Do not upset yourself over the likes of me. People with my condition…” Lupin gave a sad smile, “well, let’s just say I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be,” I said, my voice full of venom. “The people who judge you for a condition that you cannot control should look themselves in the mirror and ask what is so wretched about their own lives that they have to tear at an innocent man.”

A strange expression flashed over Lupin’s face. It only lasted a moment before humour replaced it. “You should send them a howler.”

I rolled my eyes but I couldn’t help but chuckle. I plopped myself onto the arm of my sofa, running a hand through my hair.

“Despite the fact that people _will_ make their own assumptions, we still need something to tell them,” Lupin said.

An explanation was easier to think of than it should have been. “I reached out to you after the year was over,” like I _had_ thought of doing, “and after a few months of letters back and forth we met up for lunch at a cafe in diagon alley. After reconnecting we… fell for each other and entered a reluctant relationship. You had your doubts about dating a former student, so we kept things quiet.”

Lupin nodded. “And I came straight to your house after reading about the law in the paper, wanting to tie the knot before we were forced to marry other people.”

“Sounds reasonable. Do you think they’ll ask for details? Should we pick a specific cafe?”

“I have a feeling they’re going to ask for a great many details,” Lupin said. “How about The Sweet Cauldron? We could say we split a treacle tart and had a glass of pumpkin juice each. I paid.”

I gave a short nod. “What else do you think they’ll ask about?”

Lupin ran a hand through his tousled hair. “I don’t pretend to be an expert on the subject - quite the opposite, actually. I suppose general questions, things that we would know about each other if we _had_ been dating. Anniversaries, birthdays, favourite colours, foods and songs. What our parents names are, what our childhood was like,” his eyes darted away, “Our first kiss.”

“So basically everything,” I said. How were were supposed to learn everything there was to know about each other in just a few minutes? It took people _years_ to get to know each other, didn’t it? What would happen if the ministry official wasn’t convinced by our answers? Avoiding the law meant being sentence to Azkaban!

“Come now,” Lupin said, perching himself on the edge of a couch cushion across from me. He looked quite young today, lively, even youthful. He didn’t have that look he got sometimes before the full moon. The… weakness, although I would never have described Lupin as weak. I wondered when the next full moon was coming. It must have been a few weeks away. “It’s just like studying for a test. We’ll take turns answering questions. I’ll go first. My favourite song is Here Comes The Sun.”

I laughed, which I suppose had been Lupin’s point, because he grinned.

“The Beatles?”

“I was a teenager in the seventies, it was a different time.”

“Mines Hallelujah, Jeff Buckley’s version.”

Lupin’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“It gives me goosebumps.”

Lupin nodded thoughtfully. “Favourite food?”

“Chocolate.”

His eyes lit up. “Dark or milk?”

“Dark, _always._ ”

“That should be an easy answer for you to remember. Mine’s the same,” Lupin’s eyes twinkled, “I always have a stash.”

“Only reasonable of you. It _is_ a basic necessity.”

“Obviously,” Lupin grinned.

“Favourite colour?”

“Brown.”

I raised an eyebrow.

“It’s warm and inviting.”

“Fair enough. Mine’s lilac.”

“Birthday?

“Ninth of September, nineteen-seventy-five.”

Lupin winced a little. “Tenth of March, nineteen-sixty.”

I started doing the maths but Lupin had beaten me to it.

“Fifteen years difference,” he said grimly.

“It’s just a number. You’re only thirty-five, that’s not old at all.”

“It’s old enough.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” I said firmly.

Lupin didn’t look convinced but he continued anyway. “Both your parents are muggles, correct?”

“Yes. Bonnie and Albert,” I said. “They were surprised to say the least when I got my letter from Hogwarts, not that they hadn’t noticed the peculiar things that seemed to happen around me. When you don’t know that magic exists it’s easy to blame things on coincidence.”

“I’d imagine it would be,” Lupin said. “My father, Lyall Lupin, is a wizard and my mother, Hope Lupin, was a muggle. She died the summer before my fourth year at Hogwarts.”

My heart twisted. “I’m so sorry,” I said softly. My fingers fidgeted with the engagement ring on my finger. _His mother’s_ engagement ring.

“We were very close. We all were,” Lupin said. “We spent a lot of time together when I was a child. My… _condition_ made it hard to stay in any place for any extended period of time. I couldn’t play with other children for fear they’d learn what I was. People would still figure it out eventually - they’d become suspicious of my odd and frequent ‘illnesses’. Until I began attending Hogwarts, I’d never _had_ any friends. So, my parent’s an I became each other’s friends.”

How _long_ had Lupin been a werewolf? How on earth had he come into contact with a _transformed_ werewolf as a child? I didn’t want to pry any further than Lupin was already being forced, so I ignored the questions that sprang to mind and found something else to say instead. “It sounds like they were wonderful parents.”

“They were. Are, I should say, I still see my father regularly.”

“I see my parents too,” I said. “They always have new questions about magic to ask me. They’re really fascinated by it all, which I understand, of course.” I frowned, suddenly realising that in a few hours I was going to get _married_ without even telling my parents I was engaged. It was for the best, I supposed, that they wouldn’t hear about it until it was over. I wasn’t sure if it would be better to tell them about the whole ordeal, or to keep them in the dark for as long as possible.

“What’s troubling you?” Lupin asked.

“I’m just wondering how much of this to tell my parents. It’s hard to explain. I’m sure they’d _want_ to know but I don’t want them to worry for me.”

A line appeared between Lupin’s eyebrows. I wondered what had worried him, until I remembered Dumbledore’s words.

“I can’t tell them anything, can I?”

Lupin shook his head. “For their safety as well as ours.”

I hated the idea of lying to my parents but Lupin was right. Telling them would only endanger us _and_ them. “I’ll just have to tell them the same thing as everyone else.”

“Speaking of which, anniversaries. Let’s see…if you wrote to me three months after I resigned, let’s say, September, we could have had lunch in December.”

“And we could count that date as our anniversary.”

“Say… the thirtieth of December?”

I nodded, “We talked about what we did over Christmas.”

“All that leaves is our, er, first kiss.”

“Under a mistletoe,” I said, perhaps a little too quickly. “As you walked me to my room at the Hogshead, where I would have been staying at the time.”

“Sounds appropriate,” Lupin said. Then he cleared his throat, “For the time of year, I mean.”

“Is that it?” I asked, deciding to move on rather than revelling in the awkward moment.

“I should think so. There will be a lot of weddings today, I doubt the ministry official will have the time to listen to our whole life stories.”

“Thank you, you made that so much easier on me.”

“Any time,” Lupin said. “If you’re ready, we should be leaving soon. It seems Dumbledore is sending us on quite the shopping trip.”

“I’m ready,” I stood, a tug of nervous excitement running through me. It wasn’t everyday you get to wear a wedding dress.

“And you’re alright with… what Dumbledore suggested? Putting on a… show for passerbys? I don’t want you to feel, er, uncomfortable,” Lupin’s eyes were steady on mine, seemingly searching for any doubt.

“I won’t feel uncomfortable, I understand what we have to do,” I said.

Lupin nodded and got to his feet, offering me his arm. My abdomen fluttered as I took hold of him. A crease appeared between Lupin’s eyebrows as he prepared himself to apperate. With a crack with disapperated from my house in Hogsmeade and appeared on the side of a bustling street in diagon alley.

Wizards were rushing through the street, chattering to each other about the law, gossiping about matches and blushing over the finer details. The voices mingled together; some outraged, some antithetic, some excited.

I looked around, wondering where we were to go first. Robes and rings, that was all we needed.

“I must say I’ve never had need to acquire a wedding dress before,” Lupin said, smirking slightly. “I suppose Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions?”

“Well, they do say _all_ occasions,” I said. “If nothing else they’ll have dress robes for you.”

We weaved through the streets to the store front we were looking for. There were mannequins in the window, dressed in robes of varying fabrics and colours. Lupin held the door, a bell jingling musically as it opened. I shot him a grateful smile as I stepped inside. The air smelt of fabric. The door swung shut behind us as Lupin joined me. The backs of our hands brushed together, the touch of his smooth skin sending a jolt through my core. To my _great_ surprise, Lupin took my hand. I looked up at his face and he shot me the briefest of looks before smiling brilliantly at the plump witch that was bustling toward us. Ah, yes, it was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. I plastered a wide smile on my own face and hoped that the blush that was surely dusting my cheeks would sell it.

“’ello loves,” the witch said. “What is it you’ve come for today?”

“We’re in need of dress robes and a wedding dress,” Lupin said, his eyes grazing over me.

“Ah!” she clapped. “A new engagement is it?”

“ _Very_ new,” I said, hoping my voice didn’t sound as squeaky to her as it did to me.

“Is there a ring? Oh, I see there is! Let me see, dear!” The witch reached for my hand. I presented it to her as I had seen engaged women do, feeling a little silly. “Oh, beautiful, just stunning! Classic, elegant! You’re very lucky to have a man with such taste,” she said, looking Lupin up and down. I wasn’t sure but I thought there was a slight tint to his cheeks. “But enough about him, we’ll deal with his robes later, let’s get into picking a gown, shall we? Have you tried on any wedding dresses before, love?”

“I- er, well, no.”

“Well then, I’ll show you our selection and you pick out anything you like, dear,” the witch said, bustling across to a rack which was filled to the brim with white garments in clear bags. “I always say that a bride should not leave the store without trying on at _least_ three dresses! Some witches think they’ve found the one after the first or second but no! _Always_ try a third.”

I glanced back at Lupin nervously. He squeezed my hand.

I had envisioned myself trying on wedding dresses before but I’d never actually _looked_ before. The rack seemed to be an enormous pile of identical white lace, tulle and satin. How was I supposed to pick one, let alone one that would look remotely nice. My nerves were increased by my spotting a gown that seemed positively _stuffed_ into it’s bag and seemed to be covered in _feathers._

“They’re not going to bite you, love, pull them out, take a look!”

Hesitantly, I pulled on a bag, inspecting the dress inside. The bodice was so covered in beads it sent light dazzling across the room. I firmly shoved it back into the row. I rifled through a few others, pausing for a moment at one bag to admire the pattern of the lace.

“You like that one, dear?” the witch asked.

“I like the lace,” I said, unsure of myself. I ran my hand over plastic.

“Pick whatever you like, love,” Lupin’s voice was low, just loud enough for the witch to hear as he’d leaned over my shoulder to speak into my ear. His warm breath touched my neck, sending a shiver down my spine and warmth to my core.

“I could try this one,” I said, hoping desperately Lupin hadn’t seen my shudder.

“Wonderful!” the witch said, sweeping the dress from the rack. “If you like the look of lace, I have another two hiding around her somewhere… ah, here we are!” she pulled another two garment bags and hung them swiftly over her shoulder. “Come along, love, your fiancé can make himself comfortable on the couch.”

Lupin gave my hand another squeeze as we parted ways. There was a small alcove with curtain separated dressing rooms. The witch ushered me inside and stood on her tip-toes to pull the curtain shut.

“Now dear, I think this one will look swell on you,” the witch said, unzipping a garment bag. She pulled out a dress with a lace bodice and a flowing white skirt. “Come along, no need to be shy, I’ve seen it all before,” she said, gesturing to my clothes.

“Oh!” my cheeks burned. I supposed putting on a wedding dress _was_ a two person operation. I hadn’t expected for _two_ people to see me in my underwear today. I quickly slipped out of my dress, my eyes firmly avoiding contact. The dress tugged on pretty easy. It was light and comfortable but when I looked in the mirror, it wasn’t what I’d expected. Sure, I felt like I was wearing a wedding dress and it was perfectly pretty but it wasn’t me. I supposed it didn’t matter, considering the circumstances.

“What do you think?” the witch asked.

“It’s great,” I said.

The witch was shaking her head. “No, great is not good enough. Let’s try the next one.”

The next dress was in a mermaid style, the lace flowing out at the bottom and tight at my thighs. I had only looked at myself, not even spoken, when the witch piped up. “No, that’s not the face of a girl in love with her dress. Next one!”

There was a bit of fabric to the next dress, so the help _did_ come in handy, it did slip on nicely though. When I saw my reflection I froze. It was a beautiful pure white ball gown made of lace, decorated with scattered crystals and appliques. The neckline came down to a V, as did the back, which ended just at the small of my back. When I moved the fabric swished and the crystals gave a sparkling effect, as though the dress had been doused in glitter.

“Ah, I see your pick was better than mine were! The rule of three! You should never leave Madame Malkin’s without trying on three dresses! I dare say we’ve found the one, love?”

The dress was stunning. I never wanted to take it off. I felt elegant, beautiful and _bridal._ A dress this beautiful _had_ to be costly. “How much is it?”

“This dress is actually the least expensive of the three,” she said. “It’s an older design, so it’s been discounted. The others are new-comers to the store.” The witch held the price tag up so I could see. It was certainly less than I had been expecting.

“Well, I suppose it is a reasonable price,” I said, glancing back at the mirror. The elegant girl stared back at me with round, doe eyes.

The witch clapped her hands together, “Wonderful, and I have just the veil to go with it! It’s covered in matching crystals!”

Before I could say a word she’d bustled out of the room. The witch was back in a flash, slipping the veil into my hair. It really _was_ perfect and somehow, that made me feel a little guilty. Here I was, actually _enjoying_ trying on this dress _. “_ I’ll take it,” I said, forcing a smile.

The witch tittered happily, unbuttoning the dress so I could slip it from my shoulders.

“Do you have your bridal lingerie picked out?” the witch asked. “It _can_ make a difference to the fit of your dress, so it’s good to buy it in advance.”

My cheeks burned again. “Um, well, I was just going to were this,” I said, gesturing to my body. I’d grabbed my best underwear after my shower this morning; red satin and lace.

The witch tutted. “No, no, no. White for a wedding night. You get dressed, love, I’ll bring you something special.”

I tried not to think of the woman picking out my lingerie - hopefully not _in front of Lupin_ \- while I slipped back into my dress. She came back with little bits of lace that made my cheeks even warmer. It _was_ rather pretty underwear, though. The bra looked like a cropped corset and the underwear was somewhat sheer lace with a little white bow on either hip. Would Lupin _like_ it? That thought sent a jolt through me. 

“Alright, I’ll take those too - but, uh, could you wrap them up with the dress so L- my fiancé,” I tripped over the word, “won’t see it?”

“Ah, a surprise! Don’t worry, he hasn’t seen them yet and he won’t see them until he gets under your gown,” the witch said, sending me a wink. “Since your buying the set, I’ll throw in a garter, alright love.”

When I rejoined Lupin I felt as though I must have been red as a tomato. He gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze as we swapped positions. It was my turn to wait for him while he went with the witch. His fitting didn’t take very long and before I knew it we were heading out of the shop, hand in hand.

“Are you alright?” Lupin asked softly as the door swung shut behind us.

I hesitated. “I’m fine.”

Lupin stopped walking, gently pulling me to a stop. He didn’t look convinced.

I bit my lip, my gaze falling to my feet. “I feel… guilty.”

There was a pause. Unable to help my curiosity, I looked up. Lupin looked taken aback.

“What do you gave to feel guilty about?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know, I just- trying on wedding gowns. I don’t know. It was, sort of fun. I really like the gown I picked out. And then I was thinking, merlin, here we are, being forced into marriage and I’m _having fun_ trying on wedding dresses.”

“You feel bad for feeling happy?”

“Well, I- yes.”

There was amusement in Lupin’s voice. “Ana, if you can find something to be happy about, you should embrace it.”

My bottom lip stung from being worried under my teeth. “So you don’t think it’s bad?”

“No, not at all,” Lupin said, squeezing my hand.

Feeling a lot better having confided in Lupin, we made our way to a jewellers. It seemed we had been lucky that the robe store was empty because there were men all over purchasing wedding rings. We were lucky to see the jeweller while a man decided between two different rings.

“Wedding bands, ah, we have a great selection of those, not like our engagement rings. We’ll be out by the end of the day at this rate.”

There were a few trays of wedding rings to look through but Lupin and I both pointed to a set of matching plain bands. They were both polished white gold, the grooms being a bit thicker than the dainty bride’s ring. Several galleons later, we were stepping back into the street.

“Do you think Dumbledore will be done by now?” I asked, looking up at Lupin.

“I can’t be sure,” he said, “Are you ready?”

I took a deep breath and nodded. I was ready. Ready to be Anastasia Lupin.


	3. Till Death Do Us Part

****June 26** ** ** **th** ** ****1995** **

I’d never seen Hogwarts so empty. I never stayed for the holidays when I was at school, so to see the grounds without mobs of black robes all clambering for a nice seat in the sun was surreal. Beyond the gates flanked by winged boars, Hogwarts castle stood proud, tall and large. The problem was, however, that the gates were shut.

“What do we do?” I asked, looking up at Lupin.

“I’ll send a patronus,” he said, pulling out his wand. “Expecto Patronum!”

A bright, silvery light shot out from the end of Lupin’s wand. A wolf - not a werewolf - ran into the castle. Lupin tucked his wand back into his robes and adjusted the shopping bags he had insisted on holding.

“Impressive,” I said.

“I’ve had practice,” Lupin said modestly.

“Still, it’s a difficult spell. Is a person’s animagus the same as a person’s patronus.

“Usually, although there are extenuating circumstance. Sometimes, if a person falls in love very deeply, their patronus can change to match the object of their affection. It’s quite rare, though. As far as we know, once a person’s patronus changes it cannot change back,” Lupin said. “Why the curiosity?”

I shrugged. “Just wondering what my patronus would be.”

“I could teach you,” Lupin offered.

I looked up at him. I’d always wanted to learn the spell. “Really? I know it’s quite a difficult spell.”

“Nonsense. You’re a very talent witch. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble at all,” he said.

I felt my cheeks grow warm as the Grand Entrance to Hogwarts opened with a high pitched creak. A woman with a severe face and brown hair tucked up into a neat bun strode out, dressed in emerald robes and a witch’s hat.

Lupin and I exchanged a glance. What was McGonagall doing here?

“Good morning,” McGonagall said. “Professor Dumbledore has sent me to let you in. Apparently the two of you wish to marry on Hogwarts grounds.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Lupin said in a clear voice.

McGonagall opened the gates. I felt very nervous as I entered the school under her gaze. Professor McGonagall had always been a fair teacher but I would never want to cross her.

“It is about time, Mr. Lupin,” McGonagall said, a twinkle in her eyes.

Lupin blushed and looked at his feet as though he were still a young boy.

McGonagall led us up to the castle, my heart thumping with each step. I could be married in mere hours. _Married._ McGonagall closed the grand oak doors behind us. The halls were so quiet each step echoed throughout the castle. It was incredibly peaceful.

“Now, Mr. Lupin, you are to head to the Gryffindor Common room. I do assume you remember where it is.”

“How could I forget, Professor.”

“Good, the password is ‘Pig’s Tail’,” Then Professor McGonagall turned to me, “Now, you are to come with me, Miss Bloom.”

I glanced up at Lupin, for some reason nervous at the idea of leaving him.

Lupin leaned down, making my heart skip a beat. He pressed his pink lips to my forehead. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

“I’ll be the one in white,” I said weakly.

Lupin chuckled, handing me the bag with the dress inside. Then he started up the grand staircase, as I had seen many a Gryffindor do on their way to their common rooms before.

“Come along, Miss Bloom,” McGonagall said, her voice strange. I followed her up the staircase after Lupin. The three of us ended up on the same floor, however Professor McGonagall ushered me into her office before I could find out where Lupin was going. I’d frequented McGonagall’s office quite regularly when I was at Hogwarts; McGonagall had taught me to be an animagus. Everything was the same as I remembered, except a mirror that had been placed on the desk, presumably so I could see myself once I was dressed.

McGonagall reached for my bag and I handed it to her. She took the garment bag containing my dress out and hung it up, thankfully leaving my veil covering the lingerie I’d bought. McGonagall unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out so that the skirt was no longer folded.

“I shall wait outside while you begin dressing. Open the door if you need help,” she said.

As soon as the door was shut I began undressing, hoping that the lingerie would fit. I pulled it on and to my relief it was actually quite comfortable. I pulled the garter on, admiring the small bit of lace. I couldn’t help but imagine what Lupin would think when he saw it. I _hoped_ he would be pleased, stupid-moronic-ridiculous-law or not. I looked at myself in the mirror. It _was_ awfully flattering lingerie. I especially liked the little bows on my hips. I stepped into my dress and pulled it up but there was no doing the buttons on my own, I would need McGonagall’s help. And that brought the total of people seeing my underwear today up to three.

“I could use your assistance, Professor,” I said, after pushing the door just slightly ajar. McGonagall had been standing with her back to the door, probably guarding it so there was no chance Lupin would see me in my wedding dress.

McGonagall made swift work of the buttons and adjusted the train of the skirt. She muttered something under her breath and I felt my hair curl itself into delicate ringlets that fell about my shoulders. She placed the veil in my hair and fiddled with the fabric.

“Here we are,” she said finally, shifting me so I was in front of the mirror. McGonagall’s spell had done more than curl my hair. A full face of make-up had been applied, delicate, feminine and bridal. I truly did look like a bride. The beautiful girl in the mirror looked back at me, surprise clear in her wide eyes.

“You make a beautiful bride, Miss Bloom.”

I smiled bashfully.

There was a rapt knock at the door. Professor McGonagall poked her head out the door to see who it was.

“Hello Professor, I’m Mr. Adam Wicker, ministry official. I’m here to interview a bride, a Miss. Anastasia Aurora Bloom.”

My heart leapt into my throat. Merlin, I had almost forgotten. My insides twisted into knots. I had to remember everything Lupin and I had talked about.

“Yes, come in,” McGonagall said, her voice sharp. I had a feeling that she didn’t think too positively of this marriage law either.

Mr. Wicker was a thin, grey haired balding man. He wore formal robes and carried a suit. “Miss Bloom?”

“That’s me,” I said, glad that it was normal for brides to be nervous on their wedding day.

“Congratulations on your recent engagement and your upcoming wedding. I have a few routine questions to ask you about the nature of your relationship to the groom, Mr. Remus John Lupin. This is procedure for weddings as of the new marriage law instated earlier this morning.”

“Well, I’m happy to tell you whatever I can,” I said, forcing a smile.

“Wonderful!” Mr Wicker said, placing his brief case on the desk.

“I shall be just outside when you are done, Miss Bloom,” McGonagall said, shooting Mr. Wicker another sour look before slipping out of the room.

Mr. Wicker opened his brief case and took out a quill and parchment. “Please, have a seat,” he said, taking one himself in McGonagall’s chair.

I was careful not to wrinkle my dress as I lowered myself into the chair.

“So, Miss Bloom, when and where did you meet Mr. Lupin?”

“Well,” I said, giving myself a moment to calm myself and collect my thoughts. Mr. Wicker’s quill began to write on it’s own.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I had to fold my hands in my lap to stop them from shaking. “I met Remus when I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts, that would been in ninety-three, on the first day of school, so September first. He was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.”

“And when did your relationship with Mr. Lupin become romantic in nature.”

“I wrote to Remus about three months after he resigned from Hogwarts, socially but not romantically. So sometime in the beginning of September. We met up for lunch on the thirty first of December at the Sweet Cauldron. It wasn’t planned to be a date but by the end we were both smitten, so that would be the day we started dating.”

“Could you tell me when Mr. Lupin was born?”

“The tenth of March, nineteen sixty.”

“And his parent’s names?”

“Lyall Lupin and Hope Lupin, who is sadly no longer with us.”

“What attracted you to Mr. Lupin?”

I tried my best to keep my smile in place but that question took me aback. “Well, firstly, his intellect. Remus has this desire for knowledge, his curiosity and excitement when he learns something new is so endearing. Secondly, his kindness. L-Remus,” I stumbled. I tried not to seem flustered, continuing quickly and hoping that Mr. Wicker hadn’t noticed. “I don’t know how many nights we spent talking about any little thing that bothered me. He always had something wonderful to say that would brighten my day. And he’s always thinking of others. He holds the door for me, carries my bags for me. He insisted on paying for our first date. And thirdly, of course, I found him physically attractive as well.”

When I had finished speaking, something hit me. Excepting my mention of a first date that never happened, absoloutely everything that I had said, was true.

“What exactly about Mr. Lupin’s physical appearance did you find attractive?”

Well, that was a little specific, wasn’t it? “Well, his eyes are easy to get lost in. He has a strong jaw and nose. Plus, I find his scars to be quite attractive, somehow they make him even more handsome.”

Mr. Wicker nodded. “Can you tell me anything about Mr. Lupin’s interests?”

“He has a passion for defence against the dark arts, his favourite colour is brown, he loves dark chocolate - he always has a stash of it and his favourite song is ‘Here Come’s the Sun,’ by The Beatles.” I felt a surge of pride in myself. I was doing pretty well!

“Could you tell me about your first kiss with Mr. Lupin.”

“We kissed for the first time after meeting for lunch on the thirty first of December. After splitting a treacle tart and drinking a glass of pumpkin juice each, Remus walked me back to my room at the Hogshead, where I was staying at the time. We kissed under a mistletoe that was hanging inside.”

Mr. Wicker nodded again. “And finally, could you tell me about your sexual relationship with Mr. Lupin.”

I couldn’t believe the words that had come out of the man’s mouth. Had he actually just had the nerve to ask me, a complete stranger, that question. How was _my_ sex life _any_ of his business _at all_!?

I held my head tall and puffed out my chest as I answered with an irritated voice. “Remus and I are waiting until after we are married to engage in such acclivities, _thank you very much_.” 

Mr. Wicker’s quill scribbled furiously, then dropped to the table as if it was an ordinary quill all along.

“Thank you for your time, Miss Bloom,” he said, gathering his things and placing them back in his suitcase.

That was it? He wasn’t even going to tell me if I’d passed? What, was he going to wait until just before we said ‘I do’ to tell us whether we were _allowed to_ or not?!

Mr. Wicker shuffled out of the office and McGonagall firmly pushed her way past him, muttering under her breath about the ministry. She pulled the door shut behind herself rather hard. “Everything’s ready, just as soon as Mr. Wicker interviews Mr. Lupin the ceremony shall begin.”

I nodded, fidgeting with the skirt on my dress. I felt like my heart was speeding up every second.

“Relax, Dear,” McGonagall said, her severity lessening for a moment. “Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day.”

Probably not because they were afraid that a ministry official was going to realise their relationship was a lie and throw them in Azkaban, though. Before long there was another knock on my door and my heart leapt into my throat. It was Mr. Wicker again.

“Everything appears to be in order. The wedding is clear to proceed,” he said. 

Relief flooded through every ounce of my being. We were okay. Lupin and I were going to be _okay_. Compared to being interrogated by a ministry offical, getting married was going to be a walk in the park, right?

McGonagall gave my dress one last adjustment and walked me down the grand staircase. She paused just before the landing. “Wait until I’m through the doors, then count to ten,” she said.

An unexpected batch of nerves tied my insides in knots. As McGonagall disappeared through the Grand Oak doors, that knots only got tighter.

 ** **One.**** I swallowed.

 ** **Two.**** I shifted my feet.

 ** **Three.**** I adjusted my veil.

 ** **Four.**** There were far too many numbers between one and ten.

 ** **Five.**** It felt like far more than five seconds.

 ** **Six.**** My palms started to sweat.

 ** **Seven.**** I swallowed again.

 ** **Eight.**** The knots got tighter.

 ** **Nine.**** I went numb all over.

 ** **Ten.**** I took a deep breath.

It was a miracle that I could even walk. Nerves had consumed my body, I barely felt like I was even _inside_ it anymore. I knew my feet were moving, I was approaching the Grand Oak doors but I couldn’t believe it. The light hit me as I passed through the door and for a moment I couldn’t see anything while my eyes adjusted.

Then there was Lupin.

He was absolutely dashing in his dress robes. He stood with _shaking_ hands at his sides and a wide smile plastered on his face. It took me a moment to be able to look at anything other than my future husband.

The only two attendees stood on either side of Lupin, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Mr. Wicker stood just behind Lupin, waiting for me to join them. Curiously, at Lupin’s side, where the best man should have been, sat a big black dog. When I looked at him, he winked at me. I made purposeful eye contact with Lupin as I came to his side, looking between him and the dog. With a barely noticeable nod he confirmed by silent question. That dog was Sirius Black.

“Dearly Beloved,” Mr. Wicker began.

I didn’t listen to what he said. It wasn’t important. All I could hear was my heart beating and my ragged breath. Without look at me, Lupin took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I’d been wrong before, there was one other thing I could hear. Lupin’s breath. Steady. I could do this. Together. I felt myself relax, my breathing, heart rate and thoughts slowing down to their usual pace. 

“Remus, repeat after me,” Mr Wicker said. I focused only on Lupin’s voice, Mr. Wicker’s becoming background noise.

I Remus John Lupin, take Anastasia Aurora Bloom to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

A shiver ran down my spine and goosebumps covered my skin. Lupin squeezed my hand.

“Anastasia, repeat after me,” Mr Wicker said. “I Anastasia Aurora Bloom, take Remus John Lupin to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“I Anastasia Aurora Bloom, take Remus John Lupin to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

“Do we have rings?” Mr. Wicker asked.

Dumbledore stepped forward, handing the rings to the official. He mumbled something under his breath and for a moment, the rings glowed.

“In placing these rings on your fingers, the two of you agree to accept any children that may come from your marriage. You agree to the terms of the marriage law that has passed. Once the rings are placed upon your fingers, the marriage will be final.”

Remus took my hand, sliding the wedding band onto it. He gave my fingers a squeeze before letting them go.

I slid the ring onto Lupin’s finger. The moment it was on, they both stopped glowing. Neat.

“By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

My heart pounded in my chest. How many rom-coms had I watched in my lifetime to forget until this very moment that at the end of a wedding ceremony, the groom would kiss the bride.

Lupin gave a shy half smile, gently placing a hand on the side of my face. I wet my lips. They’d become dry in my nervousness. Lupin had to lean down to be anywhere near my lips. To my surprise a wave of confidence over came me and I leaned up towards him. So close I could feel his breath mingling with mine, my eyelids fluttered shut. Genelty, just barely, Lupin’s warm lips grazed mine, setting fire to my skin.

There was clapping as we parted, McGonagall and Dumbledore smiling brightly at us. Sirius howled.

Lupin placed an arm gently around my back. That was it. We’d done it. I was Mrs. Anastasia Aurora Lupin. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading reviews! Please leave your your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
